


two kiss with a kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia and Ruby share a kiss after school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	two kiss with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> for my fans ^_~

Dia and Ruby were holding hands and then they went to the rooftop and they kissed each other passionately so suddenly as Ruby pulled away "Why did you do that s-sister?!" and Dia responded "but you kissed me back!" and then they were fighting and it ended in a makeout session again and they began to kiss again. "I love you Ruby...." she said imagining that rabbit and Dia blushed "me too" and Ruby hit her "bitch! dash rude!" and Ruby robbed a little of her money and said "see you at home sis"

Dia and Ruby walk their separate ways.


End file.
